Edwards Pastimes Oneshots
by Kelschadsley
Summary: What does Edward do in his spare time? Read and find out!
1. Tea Party

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Edward's Secret Hobbie

Okay, so I was hanging out with Alice, and we decided that I would just go to her house afterwards. I had figured that Edward was upstairs, so I went on up and heard his classical music right away. Ahh, Debussy, our favorite.

"Would you like some more tea Mrs. Fuzzykinz?" I heard someone say in a high pitched sqeaky voice. I walked around the corner and into his room, and saw him sitting there with ALL of Alice's Stuffed animals on his floor and a teapot in his hand. HE WAS EVEN IN A DRESS AND WEARING MAKE-UP!! He quickly noticed me and looked up at me with the most shocked expression I had ever seen!! The first thing that he said to me was: "Hey bella, I thought you were with Alice!" and he still used his girl voice!! I replied with: "we got back like 5 minutes ago, and uhmmm…….. Edward, what are you doing?"

"Oh, im just having my weekly tea party with Mrs. Fuzzykinz, Mr. Bearyboo, Mrs. Gobbly, Mr. Frog, Mrs. Oinkerson, etc……."

"How long have you been doing this?"I said in a shaky voice.

"Uhm…..About a year now"

"OMG!! WAIT TIL I TELL ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER, ROSALIE, CARLISLE, AND ESME!!" I said as I started running downstairs.

Of course I fell while he said "Bella, no YOU CANT!!"

When I finally reached them, they were all laughing, except for alice, she loved her dress and make-up, and especially her stuffed animals. She eventually forgave him tho, and Edward still holds this TEA PARTY every week, on Sundays.


	2. Modeling

Emmett's POV

Emmett's POV

Modeling

Okay, so one day I needed batteries for my game boy, so I was like searching the WHOLE house for some FREAKIN AA batteries!! What kind of people don't have batteries, apparently, the CULLENS!! I finally decided to go ask Edward if he had some, so I went to his room and didn't knock, I never do anyways. (you think I would have learned from the time I walked in on him singing to spice girls) Well, when I walked in, what I saw, was LIFE CHANGING!! I saw him pacing around his room, with a full size mirror, IN HIS UNDERWEAR. He also had briefs, boxers, and boxer briefs all across his floor!! So I asked him : "What in the…..!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING EDWARD!!"

He said: "WHAT?! CANT I MODEL IN MY UNDERWEAR?! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOKED!!"

"GEEZ, sorry, all I wanted was some batteries!"

"HERE, TAKE THEM, AND DON'T COME BACK!!"

Well, as you can tell, Edward is very sensitive about his UNDREWEAR MODELING!! Gosh, its realy creepy, unless it was me in front of rose!! Hmmm……I wonder if bella knows about this. I should call her, btw, ill ask her if she has any twizzlers while im at it!!.


	3. Kite Flying

Kite flying

Kite flying

Esme's POV

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or ANY of the characters, and sorry for not putting this on my last two chapters._

Well, yesterday I heard a long string of profanities coming from Edward's room, so I decided to go see what was wrong. When I walked in, I saw Edward leaning out of the window, yelling at a TREE!! So I asked him "Edward, honey, what are you doing?" and he said "I was, uhm…school project?"

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked him.

"OKAY, FINE!! I was trying to fly a kite out of my window and it got stuck in the fing tree!!"

"Okay well, get it out before, well, never mind, just get it out. And I don't think your little idea will work" I told him. And then I left him and his profanities in peace.


	4. Makeovers

Makeovers

Makeovers!

Rosalie's POV

Disclaimer:_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I DO own a "Twilight Shrine" to put t into real words._

Okay, well you see, I have this Barbie doll head that I like to give makeovers to, but one day it was missing, so I went to everyones room looking for it, and when I walked into Edward's room, guess what I saw!! HE WAS GIVING MY BARBIE DOLL HEAD A MAKEOVER, AND IT ACTUALLY LOOKED GOOD!! It made me wonder how many times he had done this, so I asked him, well yelled at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!"

He replied with " Um, idk, about once a week, its really fun!!" Then he had freaked me out so much that I just left.


	5. NASCAR

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything about it, and I DO NOT OWN ANY HOTWHEELS CARS!!_

NASCAR Racing

Rosalie's POV

Okay, so one day I couldn't find my cute little Emmett. Well, okay, maybe he isn't so little, but, that is beside the point. Moving forward, I decided to go ask Edward, considering he can read everyone's mind and all. When I walked into his room, he had spray painted a track, and was using hot wheels cars and making noises like "Brrrrrrrrrrr" and "SCREEEEEEEEECH" so I decided to say, "Edward, what….are…..you…..doing?" and He replied with, "Can't I pretend I am a NASCAR racer, I mean, ALL little boys play with hot wheels, so why can't I ?!" so I replied with, "Because, Edward, you are a HUNDRED years old!!" And he said, "But I'm still young at heart!" so I just left and heard even more weird noises.


End file.
